vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 1 (WVGCW): The Search for Sandiego
The first real Season of WVGCW came as a result of Bryn McMahon picking up the women's division after a very long hiatus caused by Baz McMahon's arrest. Bryn appears to have taken an interest in finding Carmen Sandiego, who famously stole the Gurl Gamer Championship belt in the pre-season. Pre-Season Bryn McMahon first appeared near the end of The Great Tournament, announcing the revitalization of the Women's Division as a separate show (now known as WVGCW). Gruntilda Winkybunion was first to thank Bryn for giving her a chance to fight again. The Hunt Begins Season 1 of WVGCW began on 2013-04-06. After instructing Security Guard B to switch out Jill Valentine's ugly outfit for something more reasonable, he mentions that he's expecting a call and doesn't want to be disturbed. Given the McMahon Clan's reputation, many suspected that Bryn was up to no good. Later he was seen entering a limousine, but where he was going was a mystery. WVGCW gets Poisoned Meanwhile, four wrestlers faced off in hopes of getting Season 1's first title shot. The winner was Poison. During the next episode, both woman cut promos, Cammy saying that being the champ is like being a queen, but since Poison is a queen in her own way, she doesn't need the belt, and Poison mentioning that there's a thorough examination to get into VGCW and the Female Division. She also says that not all rumours from Japan should be believed. During the match, it was Poison that won the day, capturing the Gurl Gamer Championship. Paging Doctor Gero During the build to the above match, Bryn McMahon's office is paid a visit by Dr. Gero, who says that he is here to improve Android 18. Bryn decides to trust him, letting him enter 18's dressing room and catching her off guard. He simply says that He's replacing 18 with a new model, threatening the old model to turn her into scrap metal if she doesn't come quietly. Begrudingly, 18 agrees. The new model, Artificial 18, replaced 18 in her next match, losing to Samus in hell in a cell. Mysterious artifact Bryn McMahon discusses the call he received with Security Guard B. He set a meeting place with a woman, only to find an artifact when he got there. Deciding he needs help, he says he's sending the artifact to a teacher he knows to answer one simple question...where in the world is Carmen Sandiego? The teacher turns out to be Mavis Beacon, who despite her prowess for teaching typing, actually has a history background as well. Mavis asks to see the artifact, so Bryn tells SGB to lead her to it, only to be informed soon after that the artifact has been stolen. Bryn first accuse Lara Croft of stealing it, but she has an alibi of being in a match at the time of the theft. With no other option, Bryn McMahon enter the ring backed by Security Guard B and Mavis Beacon, and threatens to keep the show running until the culprit who stole his artifact is found. It doesn't take long for him to get an answer as the original Android 18 emerges, claiming "she" was responsible. The following night, 18 explains that Carmen Sandiego paid off Dr. Gero to be a mole in the company. 18 stopped Gero's plans. Bryn notes that's probably why Artificial 18 didn't show up. He makes an offer to the original 18: if she can secure his artifact before the upcoming #1 Contender Tournament is over, he'll keep her spot on the roster safe. But for now, he's going to stay away and hang on the sidelines for a while. 18 first tries to ask The Boss backstage. She asks about her "twin," but Boss has no information to give, and is on the way to Russia to train herself. She then encounters Lightning, newly apointed security guard, who treasts the android with suspission, and tried to make her leave. The two brawl backstage, with Security guard L proving to be the victor. Gurl Gamer contender tornoment